


i never thought it'd hurt this bad

by pixiegold



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Nitori Aiichirou, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaking, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Old Friends, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Possessive Matsuoka Rin, Slow Build, both of them are idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiegold/pseuds/pixiegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin helps out an old friend, Nitori misunderstands, and a strange peach-haired girl wants to help them get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i got what you want boy

Nitori had to admit he was pretty easily startled at the best of times, and when he opened his dorm door and found a small girl laying on the floor with her legging clad legs in the air, he was unsurprisingly quite shocked.  Her long peach hair was spread across the floor messily, and a baggy vest top showed off an excessive amount of her bra. Nitori blinked, coughed awkwardly, before edging back towards the door. He belated noticed that the vest top she was wearing looked suspiciously like Rin's, and something about that made him dislike her on sight.

 

“Er… Hello?” Nitori asked, slightly more harshly than intended, startling the girl on the floor. 

 

"Sorry! I am Nami. Rin told me... You are room friend?" She said in broken Japanese, leaping up quickly, making Nitori jump a little before smiling. 

 

"I'm Nitori, but you can call me Ai." He replied, extending a hand out to be shaken. "I'm his roommate, yes." When standing up the girl was pretty much the same height as Nitori -  so short then , his mind told him, and he suppressed the instinct to roll his eyes- reasonably curvy, and when she awkwardly took his hand and shook it gently, Nitori noticed she had a few tattoos crawling up her arms and wrists. Nitori briefly wondered why Rin was friends with a strange girl that couldn't speak much Japanese, but his thoughts were interrupted by Rin himself entering. 

 

"Oh Ai... I see you've met Nami."  Rin said slightly awkwardly, chucking a soda can to Nami who caught it nimbly and mumbled something in English that Nitori didn't understand. "I probably should've said something, but it was sort of short notice." Rin said quickly, running his hand sheepishly along the back of his neck. Nitori didn't respond, instead setting his bag onto his desk and trying to ignore how Rin's messy ponytail made his heart do something strange.

 

"So... Is she staying with us?" Nitori asked, blurting out the first of the many questions on his mind. Rin nodded, already drinking from his soda can. 

 

"I asked permission before I brought her here, don't worry." Rin assured, ruffling the smaller boys hair before sitting down heavily on his bunk. "It's just until she's allowed back into her flat." Nitori blinked again, looking between where the strange girl was sitting cross legged on the floor and where Rin was sprawled on his bunk. He belatedly wondered if they were dating, and his chest heaved at the thought. Blushing, Nitori quickly turned away, unpacking his bag. 

 

"Why isn't she allowed in her flat?" Nitori asked curiously, trying to change the subject before his heart lept out of his chest. 

 

"Flood. And water make mold." The peach haired girl told him factually, tossing her can into the trash and promptly throwing herself onto the bunk where Rin was, resting her head on his leg. Rin chuckled at the contact instead of pushing her away, carding a hand through his hair and throwing his own can at the bin. Nitori was vaguely surprised at his passive response, but didn't mention it, instead trying to suppress the surge of jealously boiling in his stomach.  

 

"She'll be here for about a week or so, and I'm trying to teach her more Japanese." Rin said, looking down at her with some emotion Nitori hadn’t seen on his face before, and Nami nodded enthusiastically, sitting up properly. 

 

"I only live in Japan for 2 months now! I meet Rin in Australia, and he help me out big." She tried to explain, using her hands a lot to gesture. "He teach me Japanese and I..." She trailed off and laughed into her hand, Rin rolled his eyes without any actual anger behind it and headbutted her shoulder. “I teach him how to boyfriend more better!” Nitori's stomach did something strange at that, so he turned his attention to stacking his books on his desk. Rin spluttered at that, blushing quite a lot. 

 

“You mean, ‘I’ll teach him how to be a better boyfriend.’” Nitori absently corrected, not looking away from his books, and Nami giggled. 

 

“I’m sorry, my language is still not good.” Nami apologised casually, not really sounding to sorry about it, and Nitori smiled at her before glancing over at Rin. He was still flushed, but instead of talking to Nitori, he spoke to Nami, saying something in English that Nitori didn't understand, not particularly settling the strange feeling in his stomach. 

 

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Nitori asked awkwardly, pulling his desk chair out and sitting on it. Nami tilted her head, before frowning at Rin. He quickly translated into English, finally looking at Nitori and rolling his eyes. He hid a laugh, and jumped slightly when Nami laughed loudly. 

 

"I meet him in Australia when he knew very small English. I teach him words, and now he pay back me." She said in awkward Japanese, and Nitori swallowed, extremely jealous for no reason at all. Nitori nodded, rubbing at his neck. “When I met him, he very small. Only child. But now he is much taller than me, it make me sad.” She said, grinning good-heartedly at Rin, who shook his head a little, but didn’t stop smiling. 

 

“Maybe one day you will catch up.” Rin joked, standing up and stretching, showing off his defined stomach and making Nitori swallow heavily. Nami laughed loudly again, smacking her hand into his shoulder. She said something in English that made Rin laugh, and then promptly laid back onto Rin’s bunk. Rin wandered over to his desk and shucked off his shirt, obviously changing. 

 

"We were planning on getting food out tonight, do you wanna come?" Rin said suddenly, still shirtless, red eyes burning into Nitori's. Nitori blushed dangerously, and shook his head, avoiding staring at Rin too much. 

 

"I have homework I need to be doing." He lied, not wanting to interrupt what sounded suspiciously like a date. "But thank you." He added, smiling at Rin. Rin’s expression changed for a moment, something close to disappointment flitting across his face before he returned to his normal expression.

  
"Next time you come, yes? I will pay." Nami said passionately, managing to bump her hair against the bed frame as she scrambled up. Nitori held back a chuckle and instead smiled politely, agreeing to next time and gently trying to get them to leave. When they finally left, after Nami had unashamedly changed her shirt right in front of both of them, Nitori let his forehead rest against his desk. He had feelings for Rin, and he had been desperately trying to ignore them for what felt like months, but this had just poured salt into the metaphorical wound, making his head spin in a way he didn't like. He clenched his jaw awkwardly and pushed himself, deciding the best thing to do in this situation was jog it out. He quickly pulled on his running clothes, and plugged in his headphones.


	2. all i ever wanted was the world

"So..." Nami said in English, shovelling noodles into her mouth messily. "He's the guy you’ve been talking about for months, right?" Rin blushed in response, pushing his own food around his plate for a moment before sighing. 

"Yeah." He replied also in English, the easier way of speaking between them. "I... What do you think?" He asked awkwardly, scooping some food towards his face. 

"He seems jealous." Nami said carefully, sipping her drink and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But he’s adorable, very passive… Your normal type." Nami teased, and Rin rolled his eyes at his plate. They’d been friends for so long that this type of teasing didn’t really offend Rin anymore. 

"What do you mean jealous?" Rin scoffed after a moment, looking up at her sharply. Nami laughed loudly, attracting the attention of several customers in the restaurant. Rin blushed at the attention, but kept eye contact. 

"Can't you see? He’s jealous of me, probably because we’ve been friends for so long, or maybe..." She paused, an idea obviously popping into her mind. Rin almost groaned. 

"Or what?" He asked, knowing he would immediately regret asking. 

"He thinks we’re dating." Nami said, winking. Rin instantly blushed darkly, spluttering slightly. 

"But..." Rin started, and Nami laughed again. 

"Use it to your advantage. He thinks you're dating me and is jealous, that's a very good sign." Nami advised, eating more noodles. Rin massaged his forehead. 

"Why would he be jealous?" Rin asked, shaking his head to himself. Nami giggled, placing her chopsticks down and leaning back. 

"Why would he be jealous unless he had feelings for you?" She countered, raising an eyebrow knowingly, and Rin resisted the temptation to throw something at her. Instead he just blushed steadily and carried on eating. Despite her reassurances, Rin was still not convinced. When he had started crushing on his roommate, he'd almost immediately attempted to change rooms, trying his best to run away from the situation. When his application for a room change was denied, he instead spent an excessive amount of time avoiding the younger boy. Now, it was different. They were friends, and somehow in Rin's attempt to stop crushing on Nitori, he'd only succeeding in falling for him more. Rin sighed loudly and placed his chopsticks down, raising an eyebrow at Nami. 

"Help me?" He asked resignedly, and almost immediately regretted it when he saw the glint in Nami's eyes. 

\--- 

When Nitori came back from running and showering, he was slightly less surprised to see Nami laying on the floor playing something on a DS with Rin right beside her, but it still made his heart clench. He ignored it, instead chucking his dirty clothes into the basket and starting to climb up onto his bunk. Rin smiled at him from his position on the floor as he climbed, waiting until he reached the top before speaking. 

"Did you eat?" Rin asked, pushing himself up to better see Nitori. Nitori peered over the edge of his bunk down at Rin and blinked. 

"I... I forgot." Nitori admitted sheepishly, rubbing his neck. Rin tutted in a way that wasn't particularly harsh, and then pulled something out of his bag. 

"I knew you would, here." Rin passed him a box full of noodles. 

"T-thank you, I... You didn't have to! I’ll pay you back, I promise!" Nitori said, waving his hands in front of him. Nami giggled below, still on the floor and winked at Nitori. Rin chuckled, but didn’t respond, chucking his hair up into a messy ponytail.

"Rin is generous, yes?" Nami said, seemingly amused at the blush spreading across both of the boys cheeks. She looked back at her DS and chuckled to herself. 

"Yes, thank you Nami." Rin said, looking at her flatly. He then muttered something to her in English that Nitori didn't really get, before turning back to Nitori. "Try to remember to eat, especially if you are exercising." Rin said, not quite meeting Nitori's eyes. Nitori nodded, slightly flustered at the attention and instead turned his eyes to the food in front of him. 

"T-Thank you, Rin-chan." Nitori stuttered, and Rin chuckled. 

"Drop the chan. Just Rin is fine." He assured the smaller boy, who didn't respond, instead diving into his food and smiling at Rin. Rin tried to ignore how the silver- haired boy's smile made his heart leap. Nami giggled to herself and put her legs in the air, stretching out. 

"Cute." She said in English, and Nitori raised an eyebrow to himself, knowing what that word meant. Was she talking about him or Rin? Or maybe both? Nitori quickly blinked the thoughts away, forcing himself to focus on eating. Rin tutted at her, slumping down next to her, back resting against the side of his bed. He muttered something in English, sounding annoyed, but she just laughed, He then threw a receipt from his pocket that he had balled up at her face, and she rolled over laughing hard. Rin joined in her laughter, and Nitori tried to ignore how his appetite had completely disappeared. 

Later that night when Nitori was pretending to be asleep, he heard Nami and Rin talking in English, sounding like they were arguing.

“I can’t.” Rin hissed in Japanese, and Nami tutted, responding in English. Rin sighed loudly and muttered something and Nami chuckled. 

“You tell him, or I do.” Nami whispered in Japanese, and Rin fell loudly back onto the bed. Nami murmured something that sounded reasonably reassuring, before falling into the bed next to him. Nitori frowned to himself, confused, and slightly jealous of the fact they were sharing a bed. He wondered who was being told what, and when soft snoring slowly began to fill the room, Nitori still couldn’t fall asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking with this, I hope you like it! <3


	3. i oughta go

"Nitori!" A familiar voice said, a peach haired girl waving enthusiastically. Nitori winced to himself, then placed a smile onto his face. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her, it was just he was ridiculously jealous, and he had a strong feeling that she could tell. 

"Hello!" He said, letting her jog to catch up to him. She was wearing Rin's baggy vest top again, which made Nitori’s heart hurt a little, but today she had a lacy bralette underneath and a plaid shirt undone over the top. Nitori was grateful he could see less of her bra at least. 

"How your day go?" She asked politely, readjusting her bag strap on her shoulder. Nitori shrugged, looking down the street a little before turning back to her. 

"Okay. Nothing special happened, just classes... What about you?" Nitori asked, hoping to change the subject. She smiled pleasantly, tucking hair behind her ear, revealing a row of piercings there and gesturing passionately. 

"I went to shopping with Rin, I buy some cigarettes and tea! Some clothes as well, I did not bring much with me because short notice. Much cheaper here than Australia." She shook her head as if in disbelief, and Nitori laughed, belatedly realising he hadn’t actually seen Rin around school that day, and the fact he went shopping instead of class explained why. "Australia almost 3 more price! Rin dislike my smoke, not liking the smell, but he like tea so I bought him thank you gift of tea." She pouted. Nitori chuckled a little, trying to imagine Rin being against smoking. If anything Nitori found it easier to imagine him smoking with her. 

"I don't think you smell." Nitori said politely, and Nami thanked him loudly, a large smile spreading over her face. As if the talk of cigarettes had reminded her, she pulled a pack out of her bag and stuck one in her mouth. 

"Do you like one?" She offered, and Nitori swallowed, debating it in his mind. What harm could it do really? And where else would he be able to try it? He liked Nami, and he felt like she wouldn’t judge him if he did something wrong, like choking. He nodded, clumsily taking one from her and quickly telling her it was his first time. She helped him light it, and tried to show him how to smoke properly. Nitori coughed, choked, and then somehow managed to make his eyes sting. Nami giggled, and repeated her instructions again. Just as Nitori began choking again, Rin turned the corner, confusion crossing his face before he roughly slapped Nitori on the back in an attempt to help him stop coughing. 

"Teaching him to smoke?" Rin asked flatly, sounding pissed off. Nitori waved his hands in front of him, panicking slightly. 

“I asked her to, she didn’t force me!” Nitori said, placing a hand on Rin’s shoulder. Rin blinked at him for a moment, a strange expression crossing his face before he took the cigarette from Nitori and stamped it into the ground. 

“I don’t like you smoking. Stop it.” Rin said bluntly, and Nitori swallowed heavily. 

“Y-You can’t tell me what to do.” Nitori said shakily, Rin's words hitting a nerve. Why would he be able to tell him what to do? It wasn't like they were dating or anything. Rin paused, tilted his head, before stepping into Nitori’s personal space, making his heart rate sky rocket. 

“Oh yeah?” Rin muttered, almost teasing, lips only inches away from Nitori’s. Nitori tried to pretend that it wasn’t extremely attractive, and the protectiveness wasn't making his heart swell. 

“Yeah.” Nitori said stubbornly, eyes being subconsciously drawn to Rin’s lips. Rin growled in the back of his throat, pushing Nitori back into the wall and instantly making him whimper slightly. 

“Watch me.” Rin snarled, roughly kissing Nitori and before Nitori could even respond, the redhead had already pushed away and marched back around the corner he had come from. Nami calmly finished her cigarette as Nitori recovered, seemingly unaffected by what had just happened, and as she stamped the butt into the ground, she smiled up at the smaller boy. 

“You want to lunch with me?” She asked conversationally, making Nitori blink a little. 

“Ah… Sure.” Nitori agreed, still not sure what had just happened. Following her as if in a trance. What had just happened? Why was Nami so calm? Her boyfriend had just kissed him! "N-Nami, a... Are you angry?" Nitori asked, words finally forming in his brain. Nami raised an eyebrow. 

"Should I be?" She asked, a smirk playing on her lips. Nitori blushed a little, but carried on anyway. 

"Isn't Rin... Aren't you... I thought Rin was your boyfriend?" Nitori stuttered, trailing behind Nami in complete confusion, stunned when she just tilted her head back and laughed. 

"No! We friends, not couple." She said, amusement colouring her tone. Nitori blinked at her, and she giggled. "I am also... I don't know the word in Japanese. I like girl, no boy. Rin is boy, yes?" Nitori blinked again, still shocked. 

"You're a lesbian?" Nitori asked, brain struggling to keep up. 

"Yes! And Rin likes both boy and girl, but he talk about you on Skype for many months." Nami said, nodding throughout her entire sentence. Nitori rubbed his forehead and was grateful when they finally reached a small café and got a seat. He really needed to sit down. 

"Rin has been talking about me?" Nitori asked, clutching the menu without actually looking at it. Nami smirked, but simply nodded, scanning the menu quickly. 

"Many things. I say to him 'tell him, or I do.' So he kissed you, and he probably try to speak to you soon also." Nami murmured, placing the menu down on the table and moving so she was sat on one of her legs. "He like you, but I think his words are better than mine." Nitori nodded, swallowing heavily. The argument he heard last night kind of beginning to make sense. 

"I... I need to find him." Nitori said suddenly, standing up. Nami smiled, genuine happiness spreading across her face. 

"Yes, please do." She said, not moving to get up. "I will tell Rin when I moving back to your dorm, give you some time, yes?" Nitori nodded, thanked her, and then got up to try to find Rin. "Nitori. Please..." Nami said suddenly, and Nitori turned back slightly. "Do not hurt him anymore, he had enough pain to last him a lifetime now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I hope you all enjoy reading this! Your comments and likes and views are awesome and very motivating, so thank you so much!


	4. don't lose your fight, kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; mentions of abusive relatives and a lot of dialogue.

It didn't take Nitori particularly long to find Rin, his bright red hair standing out easily among the people milling about the streets. He was sat on an old bench, head between his hands and Nitori had a sinking feeling in his chest that that wasn't a good sign. 

"Rin-senpai!" Nitori shouted, catching Rin's attention before getting too close. Rin looked up, obvious shock crossing his features before settling into something slightly guarded. The fact Nitori was the cause of the expression almost made him tear up, so instead he just looked down at the taller man and swallowed awkwardly. 

"Drop the senpai, just Rin is fine." Rin muttered when Nitori was close enough, scooting over so Nitori could sit next to him. Nitori sat gratefully, leaving a space between them. 

"I..." Nitori started, just as Rin tried to say something. They both awkwardly stopped and looked at each other, Rin breaking the silence with a chuckle. 

"Nitori, I'm sorry, I should've spoken to you before just... Cornering you." Rin blurted, a blush dusting his cheeks. Nitori shook his head enthusiastically, reaching to put a hand on Rin's shoulder before changing his mind. 

"Nami spoke to me... It's okay." Nitori said, and Rin looked up, a look of dread on his face. Nitori laughed loudly. "Nothing bad! Well, not really..." Nitori teased, laughing more when Rin covered his face with his hands. 

"What did she say?" Rin groaned through his fingers, blush spreading to the tips of his ears. Nitori giggled, and finally let his hand rest on Rin's shoulder. 

"She just told me you spoke about me on Skype for a while... That you guys weren't dating an-" 

"What?" Rin interrupted, head shooting up. "You actually thought we were dating?" An incredulous look spread across his face, and it was Nitori's turn to blush. 

"Well.. I mean..." Nitori tried, but Rin shook his head, a chuckle escaping. 

"She's a lesbian." Rin said factually, finally relaxing and leaning back in the bench, hands behind his head. Nitori blushed harder, looking at his lap.

"That's what she said." 

"She knew the word for lesbian?" 

"Oh, no I had to tell her. She said something like..." Nitori cleared his throat and put on his best impression of Nami. ""I like girl, not boy and Rin is boy, yes?'" Rin chuckled again, amusement crinkling his eyes. Nitori giggled. 

"I am, in fact, a boy. You should know, you've seen me changing plenty of times." Rin said casually, flustering Nitori. 

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't going to say that to Nami." Nitori protested, waving his hands in front of him. Rin raised an eyebrow, amusement not shifting from his face. 

"She's seen me changing a lot as well, I mea-" 

"Who hasn't seen you changing?" Nitori interrupted, pouting at his legs as Rin tilted his head back and laughed. Silence fell for a moment, and Nitori found himself searching for something to say, but Rin got there first. 

"So... Do you..." Rin started, a blush coming back to his face. "Do you like me?" Rin studiously avoided eye contact. 

"Yes!" Nitori said enthusiastically, then cringed a little at himself. "I mean, yes, I do... Especially when..." Nitori blushed deeply, ignoring Rin looking up at him in curiosity. "When you kissed me." Nitori got out, his entire face feeling like he was in fire. Rin smiled dangerously, and edged slightly closer. 

"Then obviously I'll have to do it again." Rin said cockily, smirk on his face. Without warning he titled Nitori's face upwards and captured his lips. Nitori didn't have the heart - or concentration - to complain. 

\--- 

Nitori returned to the dorm hand in hand with Rin, and was actually glad to see Nami laying on the floor. 

"Nami! Look!" Nitori shouted, making Nami laugh and jump up. Rin steadily blushed and looked at the floor, only succeeding in making Nami laugh more. 

"I am so very much happy!" Nami said, clapping her hands together and eyes crinkling from the smile spreading on her face. "You both make me proud." Nitori blushed a little at that, but ran forward anyway and hugged her hard. 

"Thank you Nami, you made it happen." Nitori murmured to her, and she chuckled a little, ruffling Nitori's hair. 

"I only make Rin do what he already wish to do. He just slow and stupid." Rin made a noise of protest at that, but the others laughed, making Rin pout. 

"You guys are gonna gang up on me now aren't you?" Rin said resignedly, slinging his arms around both of them and not really looking too sad about it. Nitori simply laughed, pressing a kiss into Rin's cheek. 

"Of course, senpai!" 

"I message Rin." Nami said suddenly, perching on Rin's desk and tilting her head. "He do not reply, so I came here and no one was in. I just come in but if you like time alone tell please me." She smiled, but Nitori noticed something looking like sadness flickering across her face for a moment. Nitori glanced at Rin, who just shrugged and threw himself onto his bunk. 

"No it's okay, we're not going to do anything... Weird." Nitori said awkwardly, ignoring Rin chuckling from his bunk. Nami raised an eyebrow at the redhead, but just shrugged. 

"It is okay, I need to food now anyway." She said slightly bluntly, already walking towards the door. Rin sat up, and blinked at her. 

"What's wrong?" Rin said in English, making Nitori stare in confusion. Nami shook her head, before leaving the room. Rin didn't bother to follow her, simply putting his arms around Nitori's waist and pulling him down on top of him. Nitori squealed, then giggled loudly as Rin began tickling him. 

"N-no! Rin, Rin-senpai p-please!" Nitori choked out, trying to roll out of the redhead's grip. Rin was smirking, before stopping and letting Nitori snuggle up next to him instead. Nitori shoved his nose into Rin's shoulder and drew lazy circles with his fingers on Rin's chest. Comfortable silence filled the room as Rin played with Nitori's hair and blinked slowly at the ceiling. 

"Is Nami mad?" Nitori asked after a moment, not looking up. Rin swallowed heavily, and looked to the side. 

"I'm not sure, I think it's more... I think she just feels like she is imposing. She knows you were jealous before so..." Rin mumbled, biting his bottom lip. Nitori headbutted Rin's arm a little and smiled at him, he had a feeling that wasn't just it. 

"It's okay, we just have to talk to her right? Ask her." Nitori said positively, smiling brightly. Rin chuckled and pressed his lips into Nitori's forehead. 

"You're right. I just worry about her... She hasn't had an amazing life so far." Rin muttered, letting his forehead rest against Nitori's. 

"I... I don't want to pry, but... What do you mean?" Rin chuckled and looked over at his desk. 

"No it's fine, I mean... She doesn't mind people knowing. Her parents both died in a car accident when she was really young, so she moved to Australia, but the aunt and uncle she moved in with were... Well, abusive. She got beaten up a lot when I first knew her, but she was the strongest little girl I'd ever met. Eventually she figured her sexuality out, and that was just another thing on top of that whole fucking mess. I doubt her aunt and uncle were exactly approving or supportive. Then she got old enough to move away, but she was still in Australia. I guess that's about the time she met her ex... And well... It didn't really work out. She felt really lonely after the break up and having no family and whatever, she sort of fell into this depression and I couldn't do a damn thing." Rin grunted in frustration. "Because I'd really been the closest thing to family she's had for a long time and then I moved back here she was completely supportive, but I could tell she was heartbroken." Rin glanced at Nitori, and frowned a little. "Not like that, she was never in love with me. It's just like she was losing another family member, after all this time. It sucked for her, but she never said anything because she knew how happy I was, although I didn't really show it..." Nitori chuckled a little at that and rubbed his face into Rin's shoulder. "But now it's like, she's finally out of the country she always associated with her aunt and uncle, but she's still lonely. I'm here and she's in town and I can barely see her and... I just feel guilty. I know she would hate for me to feel that way though. She wants me to be happy. Sorry. I didn't mean to start ranting at you." Rin mumbled, looking down at the floor. "I'm not very good with emotions." Nitori shook his head and pressed a kiss into the exposed collarbone he could reach. 

"As much as I'm sorry you feel guilty, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me all this. I don't know how much I can do to help you, but I will try my best." Nitori said quietly, and when Rin smiled at him, he grinned back. "I'm here okay, I'm listening." Nitori whispered, pressing another kiss into Rin's collarbone. Rin chuckled and caught his lips, kissing him deeply for a moment before pulling away. 

"Thank you... I... I'm grateful." Rin said, keeping eye contact. Nitori blushed, but didn't break eye contact. 

"No problem, Rin-senpai." 

"Just Rin, drop the senpai." 

"No problem, Rin."

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooo 
> 
> i hope you like this! Please tell me how to improve and what you liked and stuff! <3
> 
> (obviously lets just ignore any logic for the sake of fanfic yeah, okay okay.)  
> (im over at be-m0.tumblr.com)


End file.
